User talk:Tough Little Ship
Actor/character pictures Hi there! Thanks for your comments about Scott MacDonald. I was thinking about doing the same for David Warner, since he's played 3 different characters as well. What do you think? zsingaya 21:43, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) That's another good idea. How about Rick Worthy as well? Tough Little Ship 21:49, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) I've even worked out how to align the images at the bottom... you've just got to tinker with the image size adding and removing single pixels until they align. Look at Scott MacDonald now, its much better! zsingaya 21:51, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Fantastic. But what's the deal with the pic of the Romulan? It seems too bright. Tough Little Ship 21:55, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) I haven't touched the actual pictures, and I have no control over the contrast of the original uploaded pictures! Sorry! Anyway, Rick Worthy's table is ready to go... zsingaya 21:58, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) That picture looks like its from StarTrek.com Tough Little Ship 21:58, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Yeah, it might be, but there'd be no way to tell for real. So far, I've done Scott MacDonald, David Warner and Rick Worthy. Do you know any others that I can do whilst I'm on a roll? I just hope that no-one gets irritated with me! zsingaya 22:05, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) How about Marc Alaimo or Jeffrey Combs? Tough Little Ship 22:12, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Looks like we're on the same wavelength - I was just starting one on Marc Alaimo! zsingaya 22:13, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Weird. Tough Little Ship 22:14, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) OK, they're done... can you think of any more? zsingaya 22:32, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) They guy who played Martok. Tough Little Ship 22:40, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Good one! I'd like to get the Hirogen image of him as well, but I'm not sure which one it is. However, there's an image of a vulcan captain, Laas the changeling and General Martok, so there's enough for a table. Thanks for your help! zsingaya 22:47, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) You're welcome. See you tomorrow. Goodnight! Tough Little Ship 22:50, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) :One actress who has played multiple characters in Star Trek is Suzie Plakson. She portrayed four characters: Tarah, Dr. Selar, K'Ehleyr, and the Female Q who was Q's mate. :Btw, I too love your horizontal character bars. I think, in these cases, the horizontal bars look more "interesting" to the eye than the vertical bars. Good job! Randee15 23:28, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Will you have a look at Jeffrey Combs for me? I think I've done it right... if you click on one of the links that says, for example "Recurring Character", it should come up with a list of the episodes he's been in as Weyoun! Pretty cool. zsingaya I've done Suzie Plakson as well, but there's not enough pictures of Armin Shimerman's characters for me to make a table for him. I don't know any other actors who've played more than three characters, do you? zsingaya 12:13, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) I did Brent Spiner, to show all the character's he's played. zsingaya 13:05, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) Well found! I'll get right on it... :) zsingaya 21:01, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) Et, voilà, Gregory Itzin is ready! zsingaya 21:19, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) I also did Vaughn Armstrong. This is roughly the limit on the number of images that can span a page horizontally. Know any more? zsingaya 17:47, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Hi again! I was thinking about James Sloyan as well, but there's no image of him as Doctor Mora as of yet. zsingaya 20:20, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) I'll get a picture of Mora Pol from the DS9 Season 5 DVD. Tough Little Ship 20:21, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Excellent... I want to re-upload the image of the Romulan he played to center it more on his face. zsingaya 20:23, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) I'll do most of James Sloyan's page on the sandbox, and when you get the image you can put it in, ok? zsingaya 20:31, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Okay. Tough Little Ship 20:32, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) OK its there now, you can play with it when you get the image, by increasing or decreasing the number of px in the picture. zsingaya 20:41, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) You can still get one, it'll be better than the one I found on the internet. I just searched for one with no copyrights on it. A better screencap would be good! zsingaya 15:29, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) yeah, thats a much better one, I've already changed it on James Sloyan's page, and Mora Pol's one too. I'll get one of the admins to delete the other one. zsingaya 15:40, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Riiight... now thats all sorted... sorry about the lack of communication. I thought I'd save you the trouble, but it looked like you were just about to do it anyway! Do you realise I've done about 20 of these picture tables now! I never knew there were so many people who've played more than one character. zsingaya 15:46, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) yeah, great, Randy Oglsby is really good! I just noticed that in the first part of the tables, you can't use wikilinks for the screen-tips, otherwise nothing comes up. zsingaya 15:56, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Silaran Prin Yeah, any picture would be better than one stolen from Startrek.com. I wish people wouldn't do that. I'll put the other image as a candidate for deletion if you like. zsingaya 16:09, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Thats much better! You'll need to put it on Randy's page, and also on Silaran's page, since i just removed the links to both, so it can be easily deleted. zsingaya 16:15, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Its ok, I've had this problem before, I resized the other pictures 10px smaller, and hey presto it fits between the two sidebars. zsingaya 16:18, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel I think these two should be on one page, since they are, in essence, one lifeform. Perhaps a page like Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel should be made. zsingaya 16:41, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) It would be a first if it was. I agree, but I'm not sure if others would. Tough Little Ship 16:44, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) The Miradorn page says that they are two halves of a single person. Also, what would be the point in having two identical pages, apart from their names? zsingaya 16:45, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) We should make this point somewhere where everyone can see it? I support it. Tough Little Ship 16:50, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) I've talked about it on the Miradorn talk page, and I put a link to here... I hope you don't mind. zsingaya 17:00, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) That's okay. Tough Little Ship 17:01, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Thomas Kopache We should find some more pictures of Thomas Kopache's characters, and make a table for him too, since he's featured as at least 7 different characters. What do you think? zsingaya 17:07, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Yeah okay. I'll get a better quality picture of Kira Taban. Tough Little Ship 17:18, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC)